Vanilla Plain and simple
by DrkPrincess08
Summary: Not what I'm used to writing. Its super vanilla and cute and sweet.


They hadn't seen each other in a long time, and now when she looked at him all she could think of was how he had made her feel the first time they were together. She walked up to him and asked him to follow her. She walked towards the stairs and looked over her shoulder to be sure that he was following her. She held out her hand and he took it. Together they went up the stairs and into one of the many unused bedrooms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surprised him by kissing him passionately. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and matching her passion in their kiss. She was slowly forcing him backwards towards the bed. As she continued kissing him her hands moved from his neck to his shirt and started to take it off. She broke their kiss momentarily to pull his shirt off and do the same with her shirt and bra. Her lips reconnected with his as she pressed her breasts to his chest. Her hands set out on another quest, this time headed for his pants. She deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and then slid them past his hips. Her hand wrapped around his freed member and began pumping him. As the passion in their kiss increased he started bucking his hips into her hand. She could tell that he was close but she wasn't going to allow him to have all the fun. She released his dick and broke their kiss. He looked up at her disappointed. She stood and slowly pulled her jeans from her body and then crawled across the bed towards him. She sat between his legs and gently licked the tip of his cock. She licked along his shaft and then slowly took his whole member in her mouth. As she slowly sucked him his fingers tangled in her hair. He started to thrust into her mouth and was soon being deep throated. She pulled her mouth from his cock and started kissing up his body. Once she reached his neck she started teasing him once again. Teasing the tender flesh of his neck with soft nibbles and kisses. He'd finally had enough. He grabbed the little tease and flipped them over. It was his turn now. He cupped her full breasts with his hands and bent over to give them some attention. As he licked and sucked her tender nipples she could feel herself getting increasingly wetter. She wanted him now and was regretting all the teasing. She knew she was going to get as good as she gave. He released her breasts and continued kissing down her body. His hand slipped between her legs and slowly began rubbing her clit. He kissed just above her precious little button and she moaned. He slid his finger inside her and gently blew on her clit. Her back arched as he slid another finger inside of her. She was so hot and she wanted all of him inside her now. She tried to regain control of the situation but was firmly held in place. His mouth clamped around her clit and he began sucking hard. The combination of his tongue on her clit and his fingers deep inside her caused her to start bucking her hips. She was close to her release. Suddenly he stopped. He pulled his fingers from her steaming pussy and gave her clit a final lick. He kissed his way back up her body and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He placed himself outside her waiting pussy lips and slowly, teasingly, pushed inside of her. She moaned her pleasure and bucked her hips to meet him. They both knew the other wasn't going to last long. They were in a lustful haze. He thrust into her again and again causing her to moan louder and louder. He rolled them over and grabbed her by the hips. She bounced off his cock throwing her head back as he slid deeper into her. Her legs began shaking and her moans turned to lust filled screams. He thrust into her one last time and it sent them both over the edge. They lay together panting as they returned from their mutual high. She kissed him once again and soon they lay tangled in each others arms. As she drifted towards sleep she heard him whisper, "I've missed you." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly "I've missed you too." And with that they fell asleep.


End file.
